


Don't Touch My Neck

by TheFunk



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol really just wants Sehyuk to leave his neck alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Topp Dogg's pronouncing male names video. It was so cute I just couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoy!

Hansol squealed as a hand slowly ran it's way up his neck. He pulled in on himself as he turned to see his attacker. He mentally groaned as he saw the mischievous look in Sehyuk's eyes.

The older boy came over and laid down, joining him on the couch. Hansol squished himself towards Sehyuk's feet, watching him with cautious eyes. Sehyuk smiled at him.

"Aw come on baby, at least pretend you like me." He held his arms out in a silent plea for a cuddle.

Hansol huffed, making his way towards him, "Just don't touch my neck, you know I don't like that."

Sehyuk maneuvered them so that Hansol's back was pressed against his chest. Hansol sighed contently. Sehyuk may be annoying sometimes when he messed with his neck, but Hansol couldn't deny that his favorite place was wrapped in Sehyuk's arms.

Hansol jumped as a cold nose pressed against the warm skin of his neck. He began to squirm, attempting to escape, but Sehyuk's strong arms trapped him to his chest. He could feel the smile as he pressed kisses up and down the back of his neck. 

Hansol whined and began to struggle harder, causing the older boy to chuckle. "What's wrong baby, I'm just giving you kisses. I thought you liked my kisses."

It was true that he loved kisses from Sehyuk, they made him feel loved. But he couldn't handle them on his neck. "Not on my neck, hyung. You know I'm sensitive there."

Sehyuk pressed one last kiss to his neck, before repositioning them so that he was on his back, Hansol lying on his chest. "You react so prettily, though. Did you know that you blush when I touch your neck?"

Hansol blushed again and pouted down at his boyfriend, "You're no fun. Please don't touch my neck."

Sehyuk smiled up at Hansol's puppy eyes and kissed his forehead, "No promises baby."

Hansol groaned but leaned into the kiss anyways. Sehyuk wrapped his arms tight around his middle, holding him tight to his chest. Honestly, Hansol hated when people touched his neck, but he never minded when it was Sehyuk. But there was no way he was going to tell him that.


End file.
